


We're Here to Have Fun

by AlvaDomer



Series: Pain is Just Weakness [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a time of celebration in Rose, and the cadets get to take part in the fun. But Armin and Erwin have different definitions of 'fun'. And it's starting to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ay check it! I'm back much faster than I thought I'd be. That's good, I guess. So yeah, trigger warnings. I'm hitting ya'll with even more sexual abuse. Not in this chapter, but it's only the beginning.

                “Sasha, stop grabbing me!”

 

                “Leave ‘em alone, Connie.”

 

                “But they always sit out; especially Armin!”

 

                “Maybe that’s because he wants to be left— _oh, I dunno_ —alone, dummy.”

 

_Just don’t make eye contact, and they’ll go away_. Armin’s eyes narrowed in frustration. It was taking more effort than was respectable to focus on the words stamped across each page. He stared so hard at one line of type that the letters actually started levitating off the page; twisting and twirling as if trying to run from his gaze. Why?

 

                He tapped the corner of his eye gingerly, drawing back with wet fingertips. He had almost started crying and he hadn’t even noticed. Again. But Armin couldn’t blame those little black etchings. He knew the feeling. “No, I’m serious! Just-” whatever Sasha’s argument was got cut off by an elbow in the gut and a loud, “umpf!”

 

                “They’re letting us go to the festival after practice! Wanna come to town with us?” Connie called, 3DMG clunking against his sides as he finally managed to break free of of the girl's grip.

 

                Armin remained silent and Connie’s smile faltered. “Well uh, I guess you don’t have to. Everyone else is going,” he muttered, and scratched the back of his head as he shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe we’ll see you around…” he turned and began to chase after the large group already leaving, shouting, “Ayyo, wait up!”

 

                “Come on, Armin,” Eren prodded. The blonde continued to hide behind his book. “It’d be…I dunno, good for you to get some fresh air. Let’s try to have fun today,” Eren tried gracelessly.

 

                “Eren, we’ve been outside all day, I think I’ve gotten enough air,” Armin dismissed, and his friend sighed in defeat. They both let out startled yelps as they were hoisted to their feet by their jackets.

 

                “We’re going to town,” Mikasa announced, sliding in between them. One look at her dark eyes and Armin knew there was no room for argument. “I’m not leaving you here when the rest of us are gone,” she insisted. Her voice always remained monotone, but he could still hear the sincerity behind her words.

 

                “Okay,” he sighed, and they trailed after the rest of their squad.

 

…

 

                Armin looked in every direction, nearly overwhelmed by all of the stimuli around him. Banners displaying Rose’s face stretched from rooftop to rooftop, fluttering in the cool breeze that tousled his hair. Bright, colorful costumes adorned street performers, faces hidden behind intricate masks as they juggled and pulled squirming white rabbits from hats. Armin stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping as he watched a woman, only her eyes covered, swallow a flaming torch. The pungent smells of fresh bread from the bakery, sizzling turkey legs and chunks of mutton from the vender’s cart, and grilled corn mingled through the air, all slipping up his nose and making his mouth water. At this rate, anything was better than army rations.

 

                His eyes glittering with greed, Armin wanted to buy it all. But his face fell as he pulled out his meager pay. “Let’s go bet on turtles!” Eren chirped at the sight of the coins in Armin’s palm.

 

                “Eren, that’s for kids,” Armin sighed, but his friend flashed puppy-dog eyes and a crooked grin. “You’re unbelievable,” he grumbled, but he let himself be dragged to the stall, Mikasa following suit.

 

                “Ready to place your bets, boys?” the man behind the gate asked with sly eyes. Armin looked at the little turtles, shells marked with numbers as they climbed over each other clumsily.

 

                “I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Armin muttered incredulously.

 

                “You pick first!” Eren chirped. Armin let out another melodramatic sigh and pointed at the most active one. “Shit, I was gonna pick that one.”

 

                “I didn’t have to worry. Eren, you are a child,” Armin snickered, and Mikasa laughed.

 

                “And you’re still a smartass,” Eren fired back, and suddenly all three of them were laughing. It felt…good. Armin felt the stone lifting from his gut for the first time in weeks. Laughing…it felt really, really good. Maybe they could just stay at this festival forever. Maybe they could never go back. Stay and have fun forever. “Screw you then, I’ll take that one.”

 

                The man cocked an eyebrow at the amount of competitiveness in Eren’s voice. “Alright, here we go.” Each turtle was placed inside a narrow chute that made it only possible for them to move forward. As they crawled onward, Mikasa continued to laugh as both boys found themselves shouting at their reptiles passionately.

 

                These were the people defending humanity.

 

                “FUCK!” Eren bellowed as Armin’s turtle passed over the finish line. Armin stuck his tongue out at him, and Eren flipped him the bird.

 

                “Hey Eren?”

 

                “What?” he spat.

 

                “Thanks for the fresh air,” Armin murmured honestly.

 

                “Course!” Eren laughed, and sent his best friend reeling forward from the slap on his back. “Best two out of three!” Armin did his best to choke back the yelp from the stinging on his spine, racing up and down the wounds that had still barely begun to heal.

 

                “You’re going to waste all your money,” Mikasa warned.

 

                “As if,” Eren snorted.

 

                She was right. Both of them were left with pockets turned inside out. “I hope you’re proud,” Armin muttered bitterly. “This is all your fault.”

 

                “Shut up, we can get it back,” Eren snapped. Mikasa crossed her arms as Armin stared at him plainly.

 

                “How?” he asked flatly.

 

                “With that!” Eren pointed proudly to a man at the street corner. A small crowd had formed around him as he swiveled cups around each other rapidly, occasionally lifting one to show the pebble hidden underneath.

 

                “What happens when you’re wrong?” Armin retorted skeptically.

 

                “Oh thanks for the faith, Armin. That’s why you’ll do it.”

 

                “Me?!”

 

                “Yeah, you’re good at the whole sleight of hand stuff.”

 

                That was how Armin ended up standing in front of the man’s wooden crate. “Middle,” another man attempted, but the cup hid nothing but air. He let out a loud swear, slamming money down on the makeshift tabletop.

 

                “Thank you for your time,” the other man sang sweetly, and the unfortunate soul stormed off. “Who’d like to try next?”

 

                “I’ll go,” Armin volunteered, and Eren flashed him two thumbs up. His sharp blue eyes darted with every movement, never losing sight of the mug that would win him a ridiculous amount of coins. This guy was a con and he knew it, so when the cups finally stopped, he pointed carefully. “It should be under the right one,” Armin announced matter-of-factly, but the man’s eyes widened as he added, “but it’s up your right sleeve instead.”

 

                “Nailed it,” Eren cheered with a successful fistbump and a smug grin.

 

                The man’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, you should stop to think before you go accusing people of stuff like that, little girl,” he growled.

 

                “He’s a boy, asshole. You callin’ him a liar?” Eren threatened, and the onlookers began passing uneasy glances. All three of them were smaller than this crook, but they also had swords dangling from their sides.

 

                Annie’s technique was a blur as Eren swept the man’s right knee out from under him, twisting his arm back and flinging the man over his shoulder viciously. The crowd began to boo as the pebble rolled out of the man’s sleeve, and Armin grinned proudly as he walked away, pockets jingling with silver.

 

                “Finally. Let’s get lunch, I’m starving!” Eren whined, and Mikasa nodded.

 

                “I knew you could do it,” Mikasa made sure to announce, and Armin beamed.

 

“Whoa!” Armin suddenly cried as the conman rushed past him, shoving him aside. He knew what that touch was instantly, and patted his pocket frantically. “Wait, that—” Armin started to shout, but Eren took off after him.

 

                “Eren, don’t be reckess!” Mikasa called, racing after him.

 

                “Guys!” Armin shouted, but they had vanished into the swirl of people in seconds. Armin was left alone with an outstretched hand. “Guys,” he tried one last time with a forlorn sigh. At least they meant well.

 

                But being alone now, he began to feel the atmosphere slowly begin to change. It was…different, somehow. He was startlingly aware of the bead of sweat that rolled down his neck, slipping under his collar. Had the evening always been this hot? Were the uniforms always this itchy?

 

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just go and find them. Just…listen for the sound of screaming and…angry German boys…it’ll be fine…_

 

                He couldn’t stop his nervous glance toward the laughter floating through the evening. Were they laughing at him? Could they tell? Did they know? Without his friends to protect him, Armin avoided every shadow, eyeing them in paranoia. Who knew if Erwin would emerge out of one of them, smiling coldly.

 

                He took several deep, shuddering breaths. He was here to relax; to have fun. So he tried to distract himself, peering with forced curiosity at the different wares from all over the country that met only this time of year. Just when he was beginning to think he could never shake the sensation of imaginary eyes, he was proven wrong.

 

                Armin stopped at a merchant stall, his eyes drawn to the strange figures on the tabletop. Each figurine was see-through, and he realized these tiny horses and birds and buildings were made of glass! He had never seen anything like this! He was utterly enchanted by the detailed animals and replicas. Armin picked up a glass orb delicately, staring into its center. “Like it, soldier?” the merchant asked cheerfully, leaning across the counter.

 

                The longer he stared, the deeper the sinking feeling dropped back into his gut. Armin couldn’t even recognize himself. One sallow cheek was swollen with a black bruise from how hard Erwin had punched him. Two dead blue orbs stared back him, silently judging him just like everyone around him. His bloodied lip had scabbed over, and the gauze around his head only made him look even more victimized; even more weak. The imprints of Erwin’s fingers emerged from beneath his shirt collar, no matter how high he pulled it up. The glass hid no hideous feature from him. He looked like a joke; a battered doll dressed as a pretend soldier because it would look funny. That’s all he was, right? Just a—

 

                Armin screamed as he felt a hand on his elbow and the glass ball slipped from his fingertips. It shattered as his face burned bright red. “It’s just me-it’s just me!” Eren sputtered, hands flying in the air. Armin looked over his shoulder and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

 

                “Er-Er-” he stuttered breathlessly, bringing a palm to his forehead. “Where…what happened to the pickpocket?” he mumbled. Anything to distract from the scene he just made.

 

                “Oh, Mikasa’s still beating the crap out of him!” Eren informed him gleefully, and Armin couldn’t help but smile. Eren had passed up the chance to ‘put a bitch back in his place’ as he liked to call it. He really did care. The merchant cleared his throat.

 

                He motioned to the mess on the ground. “You break it, you buy it,” he told them sternly, crossing his arms. Armin and Eren passed each other nervous glances. Mikasa was still ripping their money off that idiot.

 

                “You see, funny story,” Eren started, both boys breaking into broad fake smiles.

 

                “How much was it?” a sudden voice asked. Armin couldn’t withhold another scream. He wasn’t ready for another voice to spring in his ear. Especially not _that_  man’s.

 

                Now in public, Eren joined Armin in a grudging salute as Erwin pulled out his wallet calmly. “I’m sorry for any trouble my subordinates may have caused,” he apologized smoothly, and the man nodded, taking the money. Armin flinched as Erwin wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Come with me cadet, I’ll get you something to sooth those nerves.”

 

                _Please, no_. Eyes wild with panic, Armin looked to Eren desperately.  “We were actually just about to get something to eat,” Eren stalled.

 

                “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him,” Erwin assured him arrogantly. When Eren opened his mouth to argue, he continued, “I’m sure Levi would appreciate your company by now. The last time I saw him, he was purchasing several new brooms. Go and find him. In fact, that’s an order.” Erwin’s smirk made Armin throw up in his mouth, stomach acid assaulting his teeth.

 

                “I’m sorry Armin. I am so, so fuckin’ sorry,” Eren murmured, voice quivering slightly. Erwin dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The brunette stepped back slowly, breaking his gaze from Armin’s and pivoting on his heel, dashing off into the crowd.

 

                _Hurry_ , Armin encouraged him silently. The faster he found the lance corporal, the higher the possibility some kind of distraction could be created. Armin blinked and realized he was being led away.

 

                Erwin spun the smaller blonde around, taking him by both shoulders. “I don’t appreciate how much you waste my time.”

 

                Armin was doing everything he could not to cry. “I…I…I…” he could only whimper weakly.

 

                “Relax, I’ll be sure to find a way you can make up for it. After all, we’re here to _have fun_.”


	2. I'll Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks fly with flared emotion as the two best friends are torn apart by desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I've been sick as fuck and the doctor's still aren't sure what it is. At first they thought it was my asthma, but it's been getting so much worse that...I've been to the hospital seven times in two and a half weeks, I've gotten four x-rays, a CAT scan, and ten viles of blood drawn. I'm on ten different meds and whatever this thing is, well, it's still kickin my ass. So I'll try to update as often as possible, but damn, it's hard.
> 
> Thanks for the patience.

_Fuck-fuck-fuck_ , Eren thought over and over as he bulldozed his way through the crowd. He left a trail of people knocked aside as he looked for any trace of a brown jacket or a green cape.

 

                Blue and white wings; that shield; and dammit, that two-toned hair. But it was another Survey Corps member, so Eren could suck it up this once. He took hold of the boy’s shoulder and spun him around. “Jean!” Eren grabbed his throat at the sound of his cracking voice. How could it sound so scared?

 

                “Need help making your balls drop, Jaeger?” Jean sneered, bringing his leg back as if to knee Eren’s groin.

 

                With the elegance of a dancer, Eren swept Jean’s other leg out from beneath him. The brown-eyed boy seemed to levitate for a moment, and then gravity sucked his ass to the unsparing cobblestone. His back arched on contact, saving his spine but slamming his skull into the street. “I don’t have fucking time for this!” Eren snapped impatiently, still looking in every direction.

 

                “What the hell?” Jean snarled, propping himself up on one arm as he rubbed the back of his head. “I was joking, you piece of shit!”

 

                A motion caught the corner of Eren’s eye, and turned to find a lamplighter at work. The man lifted the wick-ended pole into the glass chamber and lit the candle within the street post. Was it really that dark? Had it already gotten that late?! _Fuck_. “Where’s Captain Levi?!” Eren asked frantically.

 

                “How should I know?” Jean grumbled. “I thought it was his job to babysit _you_.”

 

                Eren let out a frustrated groan. “ _Okay_ , do you know where _any_ one else is?”

 

                “Why the hell should I help _you?_ You just attacked me for no fuckin’ reason!” Eren’s chest began heaving as his hands balled into his fists. He closed his eyes and looked away. _It’s not worth it. Don’t engage him. Just keep looking._

 

                “Fine! I don’t need your goddamn help anyway, cocksucker!” Eren shoved aside several onlookers violently as he began to storm off down a side street. But Jean grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around.

 

                “Don’t fuckin’ walk away like we’re done here!” he snarled. “What the fuck’s your damage?!”

 

                Eren gritted his teeth and shrugged Jean’s hand off. “Just leave me _alone_ , dickmonger. I have to find the captain; so back up before I make you eat your teeth!” The encaged rage boiled inside him, fighting like a cornered animal to be freed. After being unable to do anything for _so_ long, he could finally do _this_. Eren could put Jean back in his place. Surely this asshole deserved it! Yeah, he had every hit coming to him. Eren had every right.

 

                “Fuck that! You’re being- _no_ , you’ve been even more of a little bitch than usual!” Jean fired back. “I want to know what _I_ did to you that you think makes it okay to act like such a prick! What, is this about _Armin?”_ Thoughts blasted through Eren’s mind one after another. _Armin—Erwin—Levi_ —fuck this guy— _Lev-? No, knock Jean into next week_. “Are you getting jealous that we-”

 

                Jean was sent soaring from a ruthless uppercut. Eren stood panting, his fist still high in the air as Jean let out a long groan. _That felt good_. The brown-eyed boy shifted weakly, slowly sitting up as he touched his face. “Are you fuckin’ insane?!” Jean bellowed. “You-you broke my nose, jackass!” It was true. Blood oozed from his nostrils, eyes still unfocused from the force of the blow.

 

                “Then mind your own damn business next time,” Eren murmured darkly, green eyes glinting from the shadow over his face as he stood over Jean. “And if I hear you laid a finger on our Armin, I won’t hesitate to make you eat your own dick.”

 

                Jean was hyperventilating, his jaw hitting the floor. “What…what the hell, Jaeger? You’re crazy! Absolutely fuckin’ nuts!”

 

 _Wait, Armin!_ “Oh shit!” Eren blurted, but as he started forward, Jean stuck out his foot. The brunette flopped ungracefully on his face.

 

                “You’re not getting the last laugh,” Jean growled, pushing up from his knees. He leg flew forward to kick Eren in the gut. But Eren caught Jean’s ankle in a crushing grasp. A small gasp escaped Jean’s lips as he watched a vicious grin spread across the boy’s face. Eren’s eyes were gleaming with something—some sort of animalistic fury; an adrenaline rush as all retained emotions—the anger, the hatred, the sadness, the fear—burst forth at once. He was going to let it all out on Jean, starting with twisting his leg to the side.

 

 _BOOM!_ A firework drowned out Jean’s scream as his knee was bent at an unnatural angle. Eren leapt to his feet, his back illuminated by sparkling streams of red gunpower. “You shouldn’t have fucked with me.” Even Eren’s voice had… _changed_ somehow. Drums began to fill the air as Jean grabbed his joint in agony. Yet somehow he still managed to rise to his feet.

 

Voices rose high in cheers as the stream of musicians and carriages made their way down the central street. All onlookers seemed to have forgotten about the boys, instead singing with the parade. Eren didn’t mind. Less people to get in the way.

 

                Both boys put their fists up. “You could’ve broken my leg!” Jean flared, throwing the first punch. _BOOM!_ Yellow sparks lit up the night. Eren dodged with ease, knocking the next blow aside with a careless, open hand. This was a joke.

 

                “You know what happens to horses with broken legs,” Eren sneered.

 

                “Oh don’t-” Eren shut Jean up with a beautiful roundhouse to the jaw. The thick leather boot was remorseless, driving the taller male’s head into the wall. But instead of sliding to the ground, Jean took hold of a chink in the bricks, leaning against the building for support. He cracked open eyes squinting with pain and spit a glob of bloody saliva at Eren’s feet. “Fuck y-”

 

                Eren’s smile vanished as the other boy charged with a haymaker punch. “I’ll just finish this now,” Eren murmured. He effortlessly caught Jean’s wrist. _CRACK!_ The white firework sizzled and popped as again, he slammed Jean to the ground with Annie’s brutal strike. “Top of the class in hand-to-hand combat, bitch,” Eren spat, delivering a cruel kick to Jean’s gut.

 

 _Whap!_ Eren let out a cry as something struck him from behind. “Ow! What the hell!” he rubbed the back of his head, baring his teeth as he spun around.

 

                “I could say the same,” the sarcastic voice spat.

 

                “O-oh! Captain Levi!” Eren and Jean sputtered in unison.

 

                “No shit. Will one of you brats tell me what’s going on here?”

 

                “Jaeger just attacked me!” Jean cried, pointing an accusing finger from the ground. “He probably broke my damn knee!”

 

                “He wouldn’t get out of my face!” both boys’ tones were impressively pathetic, as if trying to convince their mother that it was the other who had tracked mud in the house.

 

                “Get up, Kirchstein. At worst, it’s sprained,” Levi said flatly. His face remained an unsympathetic blank slate. Blank, save for the obvious annoyance in his eyes as he gazed upon his two subordinates. “Go to the local infirmary, I’ll send someone to pick up your crippled ass later.”

 

                “But Captain!” Jean tried. _Whap!_ “OW!” Levi brought the same weapon down on Jean’s head. If Eren hadn’t been fuming, he would have laughed. They were being smacked around by one of his new goddamn brooms.

 

                “That wasn’t an invitation,” Levi spat. “Get going before you develop gangrene.” Jean gasped in horror. “That was a fucking joke. Move.”

 

                As Jean limped away bitterly, Levi turned to Eren and crossed his arms. “He started-”

 

                “I don’t _care_ who fucking started it, Jaeger,” Levi droned, never breaking his black-eyed glare. “You’re lucky you’re a damn shifter or I’d have your ass court-martialed before you could scream, ‘titan’.” Eren’s heart was still pounding, but it was transitioning from fight to flight. _Shit, now that I found him, how can I—what do I-_. It took all his willpower to keep from clutching his head in agony as he struggled to sort out every thought, darting about like hummingbirds in his brain. “Actually, I’m more concerned as to why you look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

 

                Eren’s blood ran cold. _Crap, I can’t just_ tell _him, but I have to…but I can’t—but I have to—but I-_ dammit _what do I_ …“I—” now actually faced with the prospect of telling someone, Eren wasn’t sure if he could do it. His nails began digging into his palms. It would be simple, right? _Well golly gee, Captain! My best friend is getting raped every other hour and I can’t do a goddamn THING ABOUT IT!_ “You know what? Nothin’s wrong. The commander sent me over because he said you wanted,” Eren couldn’t withhold a snort, “well, he said you wanted company.”

 

                Levi’s blank expression remained unchanged. “You just made your ass jealous by the amount of shit that came out your mouth.”

 

                “It’s the truth, I swear!” Eren insisted. Proud trumpets blared as another unanimous cheer rose from the crowd.

 

                “Not _that_ , about there being nothing wrong. You’re a lying piece of crap.”

               

                _BOOM!_ Glittering blue arched through the air, casting a sapphire glow on everything below. “What?! Am not!”

 

                “You’re crying.”

 

                “What?” Eren reached up hesitantly, and sure enough he drew his fingers back wet with tears. “It’s just—allergies.”

 

                Levi knocked Eren to the ground with a punch he never even saw coming. “And that was just an accident,” Levi spat sarcastically. “Here I thought Erwin was a test of my patience. Congratu-fucking-lations, Jaeger, you figured out how to make me life even harder.” He hauled Eren to his feet, blood steaming from the boy’s cut lip. “You and—wait, where are the other two brats?” he asked, eyeing the empty spaces at Eren’s sides.

 

                “We split up.” _It’s not a lie. Happy?_ Eren’s eyes widened. _Oh shit, there it is! Here’s my chance!_ Before Levi got a chance to say another word, Eren said, “If you’re going to take the time to insult me and throw me around like a damn toy, you obviously don’t want company; so I’ll just go find them.” He began to stalk off, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder. _Come on Captain, follow me_ , he thought urgently. _Please, Armin—no—_ we _need you_.

 

                Eren wasn’t sure whether Levi understood or if he just wanted to have the last word, but he knew the strong grip on his arm was the lance corporal’s. “You didn’t lose Ackermann to come find me and then walk away. What’s going on?”

 

…

 

                “Now we’re not going to make a scene, understand?” Erwin murmured menacingly. _What do I do?_ “If you—” He didn’t get to finish whatever threat he planned to make. Instead, Erwin fought to swallow his scream of pain as Armin delivered a vicious side kick to the commander’s leg. Armin knew it was still healing after their trip south, and when he saw the chance, out of sheer desperation, he took it.

 

                Erwin dropped to one knee, clutching his calf as he bit his tongue. Few people even realized something was happening before Armin darted off into the swirling throng, tears already in his eyes. _I_ _have to get away. I have to, I have to, I have to!_

 

…

 

                “I just _told you_ , it’s nothing!” Eren shouted, placing special emphasis on the ‘g’.

 

                “Would you quit being so goddamn stubborn?” Levi growled.

 

                “Even if there _was_ something wrong, why would I tell _you?”_ Eren sniffed, shaking off Levi’s hand. “You’re not my mom! It’s not your _job_ to make sure I’m playing nice with the other kids! All you _have_ to do is make sure I stay in one piece! That’s what you get paid for, right? You know I already have Mikasa trying to baby me; I don’t need _you_ to start too!” Eren turned and began walking quickly. As soon as his back was to Levi, his eyes shut, preparing himself for another thwack.

 

                But no strike came. He bit his lower lip, wondering hesitantly, _Was that enough? Should I act like an even bigger piece of shit? Probably._ “Since when did you become sass master, Jaeger?” Levi snorted. “You’re getting into fights even faster than even I _thought_ you could; you’re _alone_ ; you started _crying_. This is suspicious as fuck.”

 

                “Well then it’s a case for the military police, isn’t it?” Eren’s sweet tone could have caused tooth decay.

 

                Levi’s eye twitched. “Now listen here you little shit,” he started, but Eren dodged the man’s next lunge. There was no way he was going to let himself get caught now. He _had_ to get Levi to Armin.

 

                Eren glanced over his shoulder. _Crap_. There were so many people, it seemed impossible that his captain _wouldn’t_ lose him in the crowd. If he could just hit Levi with something—something disgusting that would make the little man want to kill him—this might just work!

 

                But there was no mud. _Fuck!_ It hadn’t rained in weeks, only a fine layer of dust resting over the cobblestones. _Messy-something messy! I need something-_ Eren’s eyes darted back to the parade. _Horses!_

 

                _I’m goin’ to get myself fuckin’ neutered_. Eren sucked in a sharp breath, but no terrified thoughts, no second guesses, no unchecked emotion kept his hands from balling into tight fists. This time, he had a chance. _This time_ , he was going to save Armin. “You know what’s wrong?!” Eren exploded. “I am so sick and tired of how you always talk down to me! My name isn’t ‘brat’, my name isn’t ‘little shit’, it’s Eren! My _name_ is _Eren!"_ Levi’s jaw dropped. _Good_. “You might think I’m a monster like every other damn person, and maybe I am, but that doesn’t mean I like being treated like one! And I’m _done_ taking all your crap, _Levi!_ ” As Levi’s eyes narrowed, Eren thought hesitantly, _that wasn’t enough_. “I’m done trying to respect someone who’ll never respect me!”

 

                With that, Eren lurched forward and shoved Levi back. “Just leave me the hell alone!”

 

                _BOOM!_ The orange flash was his cue. Eren spun on his heel and plowed into the crowd. “Jaeger!” Levi shouted behind him.

 

                Eren tripped and stumbled, clinging to the arms of strangers to keep from falling as he threw others to the ground. He burst to the front of the tumulus crowd, impartial toward the two couple that landed at his feet. “Goddammit, get back here!” Levi snarled from within the moving mass of bodies.

 

                “No!” Eren shouted. Another glance over his shoulder with a gasp, and Eren bolted into the center of the procession. Onlookers screamed as he tore through rank and file of acrobats, sending handstand walkers to the ground. Eren ignored the bright beads that rolled in every direction, focused only on the brown pile that performers had been dancing around all evening.

 

                Without the slightest hesitation, Eren bent down and scooped up a handful of horse manure. A crushing grasp on his shoulder spun him around. “What the hell do you think you’re-” Levi began, but by the time his eyes had begun to bulge, it was already too late.

 

                The brunette smeared the repulsive droppings across Levi’s white shirt and simply purred, “Now who’s the _little shit_?”

 

                Eren pivoted on his heel and broke through the opposite crowd. _Wait-fuck-which way?!_ he thought, glancing left and right frantically. “Your head is going on my wall, Jaeger!” He spun to the right. The road was a maze of dodging and weaving, juking and jiving as he heard the lance corporal’s panting in his ear.

 

                “What, is your Napoleon complex too short to keep up with me?” Eren could hardly force out the laugh from his constricted throat. What was happening to his best friend right now?

 

                _BANG!_ “You dickless shit!” Levi bellowed. _BLAM! BOOM!_ Fireworks began going off by the dozen, censoring the turbulent waterfall of curses that cascaded from Levi’s mouth. But no matter how close his eardrums seemed to be to popping, Eren wasn’t about to stop running. The last thing he feared for was his ears if he was caught.

 

                He wasn’t even afraid for himself.

 

_Don’t worry, Armin! Levi will help us!_

 

                The vibrant finale roared to a finish, blasting the stars with rainbows of colored fire.

 

                And underneath, there he was. Green faded from the sky as Erwin turned, his face illuminated by deep red. He wasn’t smiling. Erwin’s eyes were ablaze with a silent, deadly fury that almost made Eren’s muscles lock.

 

 _What…what happened?_ Eren wondered, dread creeping into his every crevice.

 

“I think you need a reminder that I don’t need that bolo tie bastard’s permission to kill you!” Levi snarled. Eren skidded to a halt and dove behind Erwin. “This isn’t a game of tag, Jaeger!” Levi snapped, nodding to the blonde, “He isn’t some ‘safe zone’. When I-”

 

                “Wait, ‘bolo tie bastard’?” Erwin murmured aloud.

 

                The last of the fireworks burned away as the commander watched Levi and Eren rotate around him. Erwin took hold of both their capes, cocking an amused eyebrow. “Let go of me!” both snarled in unison.

 

                “This brat has everything I’m about to do coming to him!” Levi assured the blonde viciously. Eren could barely hear anything anymore, all voices, all singing and dancing and drums fading to white noise. His eyes shot in every direction.

 

                His best friend was nowhere in sight.

 

                “Where’s Armin?!” Eren blurted frantically.

 

                Erwin’s blue eyes flashed. “He’s not with you?” the amount of false concern in the commander’s voice made Eren want to puke.

 

                “You bas-” the brunette started. “ _Where’s Armin?!”_

 

                Levi stared as he watched every nerve in Eren’s body burn with rage. _Dammit!_ The boy was nearly in tears. “I could have sworn he went with you,” Erwin insisted.

 

                “What did you do with Armin?!” Eren snarled. Levi’s hand was suddenly around his forearm.

 

                “Stand down,” he murmured. His black eyes were narrowed with something dark. _Suspicion_. “You…you have been spending a lot of time with that brat recently,” Levi mused aloud, never breaking his gaze with the commander.

 

                “Well if he’s not with you or me, where is he?” Erwin veered the conversation off topic. Eren’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried not to pounce on the man who’s simple word could kill im in an instant.

 

                “Fuck, that kid’s alone? If we don’t find him, MPs will be finding his body by morning,” Levi muttered.

 

                Eren hated to admit it, but the lance corporal was probably right. And who knew what would happen to him while he was out wandering alone, scared and confused and probably already hurt.

 

                Eyes shimmering with tears of fury he refused to let fall, Eren growled, “Don’t worry, _I’ll find him_.”


	3. Safe Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely lost and overwhelmed by everything around him, it's a race to find Armin before the wrong person can catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy look at me, postin something in English again. Sorry this took so long. Needless to say, I've been distracted between Starved Wolves, Without a Green Card, and now, /five/ weeks of missing homework, counting the time I've been told I will miss.
> 
> So please bear with me, I'm so sorry for the wait.

                Armin squeezed his way through the crowd, flinching at every touch of fabric that rubbed against his arms or his chest and back as he slid past others. Which touch would be Erwin’s? Which sensation would be Erwin’s fist on his jacket; his hands on the boy’s hips; his fingers around his groin?

 

                Armin ran headlong into a woman. “Potions to enchant your lover?” the woman cooed, motioning to the dozens of bottles that hung from her throat. The rainbow array of colors was astonishing, but the _smell_. That intense aroma of natural sweat overlapping with mild citrus.

 

                _Dear God_. It was Erwin. That smell…it…it was the commander.

 

                The boy shoved her away with a terrified cry. “Get away from me!” he screamed, and she stared as he dashed away fearfully.

 

                A man was backing up, carrying several boxes. “Watch it, kid!” he snarled as Armin bounced off him. Everywhere the blonde turned, there were more and more people. Each move was met with another body.

 

                “I-I-” Armin tried, but his apology was tripping on his tongue. He backed into another woman, knocking the bags from her hands. He spun around. “I-I’m-” coherent thought was lost as oranges rolled in every direction. He couldn’t control his breath; his heart was pounding in his throat. It was probably the only thing that was keeping him from screaming. When had the streets grown this crowded? The buzz of the mass was a deafening roar. He pivoted on his heel, and his boots scraped against the cobblestone as he struggled to stop before an ox cart. The jingling of the bell around the animal’s neck seemed to boom in his ears.

 

                He turned and a lively harlequin stood before him, offering some sort of flyer. The vibrant mask, with its painted tears and broad, plastic grin didn’t reflect some sort of joker, but a demon. A horrifying, contorted form that he could hardly comprehend through his raging senses.

 

                Bright, burning lights; the overpowering smell of smoke; high-pitched laughter of children, racing with sparklers nearly blinding; blurry sight through misty eyes. _Where am I?!_

 

                He screamed as a hand took his wrist. “Hey sweetheart, need some company?” a black-haired stranger purred. Three of his friends formed a semi-circle around the boy.

 

                “I dunno, she seems pretty young,” one of them murmured.

 

                “But look at that ass in those jeans.”

 

                “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Armin screeched, and with eyes driven wild with fear, the little blonde drew his sword.

 

                “Holy shit!” another cried, and all four men took steps back. “Hey, relax dollface. No need to scream over a couple of guys who want to buy you a drink!”

 

                _No, no you want to hurt me!_ “I said, stay _AWAY!_ ” A loud scraping sound resonated as Armin unsheathed his other blade.

 

                “Whoa, don’t just go swingin’ those around!” another cried, and the little blonde gritted his teeth. “You really gonna blame us when you’ve got such a nice bod?” Noticing how much Armin trembled, the men again began closing in. _No, you’re_ not _going to touch me! You can’t! I won’t let you!_

 

                “Leave me alone!” Armin cried, and spun on his heel. With each frantic step, pain burst from his upper thighs all the way to the small of his back. Tears raced down his face as his limp forced him into an awkward sprint.

 

                “Get back here, you bitch!” Armin could hear their pounding footsteps behind him. What would they do if they caught him?! They were bigger and stronger and it would only take one of them to hold him down while the others-

                Overcome by absolute terror, Armin shot down an alleyway. “Where’d you go?!” one of them snarled above the crowd. Armin sucked in a sharp breath. The voice was right behind him. They were separated by mere slats of wood, and more voices quickly joined. 

“Do you think she’ll get MPs?” the concerned question was instantly shot down by an answer that made the blonde’s blood run cold.

“With an ass like that? No way in Hell! Those corrupt bastards would rape her before we even got the chance to ask nicely.”

“Split up. We’ll find her,” decided another. But they raced passed his hiding place easily.

 

                Armin completely forgot about the wounds on his back as he slid down the wall, the swords clattering to the ground. He tucked his legs against his chest, burying his head in his knees. _If I stay, I’ll be arrested for desertion. I’ll face the firing squad. If I go back…I don’t want to go back…_ Shoulders shaking, Armin threw his head back and let out a horrendous wail.

 

                _I can’t do this. I can’t take it_. He began sobbing violently.

 

                “Armin! Armin, there you are!” Eren’s relieved cry resounded as he slid to his friend’s side. “Oh, thank God you’re okay! I-I heard you scream and…” He wrapped Armin in a tight embrace, and the boy fell deathly silent.

 

                Eren’s smile slowly faded. “…Armin?” he pulled back and took the blonde by shoulders. “Hey, talk to me, Ar.” Armin’s head was tilted, his lips parted slightly as he stared straight through the brunette. Was he going into shock?! “Armin, I need you to-”

 

                “I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Armin suddenly shrieked, his eyes wild with terror. He tore at his hair, shaking as he let out bone chilling howls. “I can’t-I don’t-!” he screamed between his wails. He shook off Eren’s hands, leaping to his feet. _I DON’T KNOW EITHER!_ Eren wanted to scream right back as Armin landed a vicious kick to one of the crates. But instead, he raised his hand high. He was going to slap some sense into the traumatized blonde.

 

                Letting out a sigh, Eren let his arm land against his hip. He couldn’t. Instead, he grabbed Armin’s shoulders again and began shaking the boy vigorously. Armin’s head bounced as Eren gained a steady tone. “Listen to me Armin, everything _will_ be okay.”

 

                “NO! No it-”

 

                “It _will_. I will _make it_ work out, but I need you to trust me.”

 

                “I-I-” Armin couldn’t finish a single sentence through his sobs.

 

                “That bastard will never hurt you again! But before I can do anything, you have to calm down.” As Eren’s words continued, they grew softer and softer.

 

                Armin nodded slowly as his tears were reduced to pathetic hiccups. “When-”

 

                “Jaeger, there you are!” Both boys froze at the sound of Levi’s voice. Eren was standing next to the crates, while Armin was still hidden from view. “Did you find that brat?”

 

                “No,” Eren lied perfectly. “Don’t say a word,” he whispered through his teeth. Levi was sure to bring Armin right back to Erwin if he found out the truth.

 

                “Well then get off your ass and help me find that kid before he gets himself killed!”

 

                “Right! Coming!” As Levi raced off, Eren turned, murmuring, “Stay here. I swear I’ll find Mikasa, and she’ll take you back before-”

 

                “ _Jaeger!”_

 

                “I’m coming!”

 

                “Don’t go, ple-” Armin started desperately, but with a regretful look over his shoulder, Eren chased after their captain. Armin fell back down to the floor. “Don’t go…”

 

                The little blonde curled back into a ball, squeezing his legs tightly. _Am I being punished? What did I do wrong?_

 

                “I knew he would find you,” a voice hissed. “You two are as subtle as a cattle stampede.”

 

_No_. Armin’s head snapped up, eyes wide as his gaze landed on Erwin. The man strode forward calmly, and his enormous shadow vanished as he slid behind the crates. Enveloped in semi-darkness, they were easily hidden from view; and they both knew it.

 

                Eyes bulging with panic, Armin scrambled to his feet, pressing against the wall. His hands flew to his sword hilts. “ERE-” he started to scream, but Erwin quickly had him by the throat. _Let go of me!_ Armin wanted to shriek as he kicked and thrashed desperately. But Erwin easily lifted the boy three feet off the ground, smiling as he began to squeeze. “E…ren…Mi…” Armin rasped pathetically. His blades slipped from his grip harmlessly.

 

                “You think you’re clever? I know others know. You can thank your best friend for this,” Erwin purred, and Armin’s heels scraped against the wall frantically as the man pulled the emergency release trigger on his belt. Armin’s 3DMG clashed to the ground, and Erwin began unzipping the boy’s pants. _Here?! He’s really-he’s really going to-?!_ “I won’t need more than five minutes since it’s your sweet little candy ass.” The commander’s rapacious figure grew in and out of focus. Erwin’s eyes crinkled as a cruel smile adorned his face. _Don’t! Stop—please, I can’t breathe!_ Armin’s fingers slowly uncurled from around the older man’s wrists as his pants were yanked at. The boy’s arms dropped limply to his sides. Tears dripped onto the lonely side street. _I’m going to die_.

 

                Like the slice of Fragarach, a voice slashed through the white noise shrieking in Armin’s ears. “ _What’s going on?!”_

 

                Erwin dropped the boy, and Armin stayed where he fell, gasping frantically. He tilted his head, the only move he was capable of, to see the soldier standing before them. “…M…Mik…” Armin whispered hoarsely.

 

                Mikasa had practically screamed, and it worked. Curious onlookers quickly gathered around her, peering over her shoulders to get a glimpse at the scene before them.

 

                With a gorgeous smile that could melt butter, Erwin slipped back out to the front of the alleyway. He and Mikasa were nearly touching chests, but he purposefully stared past her, holding up his hands. “Don’t worry everyone, there’s nothing to see here. A subordinate of my mine-” as if on cue, Armin darted by.

 

                Mikasa stepped back and embraced the boy as he rushed into her arms. “Mikasa-Mikasa-Mikasa,” he whimpered over and over, and she held him tightly. Armin was so ashamed; he couldn’t control how violently his body shook.

 

                “Can you run?” she murmured in his ear. After several seconds of Armin’s fists crushing the wings on her jacket, he nodded.

 

                She had Armin’s hand before he even realized she had pulled away. “Mikasa I-!” he tried, but her strong grasp had him stumbling over the cobblestone before he got the chance to say another word. _What about Eren?!_ he wanted to cry, but there was no time. His heart trying to tear through his eardrums, he knew they had one goal and one goal alone:

 

                Get to the barracks.

 

                Erwin could hurt Armin in his office and his room, even when there were other people. He could hurt the little blonde in front of Eren, and now Armin had discovered his commander would try to hurt him in public. But the barracks—that was safe. There were five other boys squished into the same room, two mattresses side beside on both top and bottom bunks. And Armin had the inner one—right beside Eren. To get to him, Erwin would have to get past Eren. That may have been easy in the mess hall or through corridors, but this time, Eren had home field advantage.

 

                _There_ , Armin was safe.

 

                Armin couldn’t make out the shouting he heard behind them, but as he began to glance over his shoulder, Mikasa snapped, “ _Don’t look_.”

 

                He knew every time his eyes were distracted, he would slow them down. But he was already so damn scared. Armin would have rather been outside the walls without a horse. But her tone; her tone didn’t make it any more terrifying. It made all of this seem so much more _real_. They both knew what the commander would do to Armin if he caught them, but…but what would happen to Mikasa? What if he found _Eren_ first?!

 

                It was an enormous game of tag.

 

                The barracks were the ‘safe zone’.

 

                And Erwin was ‘it’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to correct I scene and the coding isn't working for some reason. Sorry it doesn't fit the format of the story, I'm working on fixing it D:


	4. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an evening of interrogations as Mikasa and Armin struggle to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end for this story, ya'll

           “I circled the entire edge of the festival,” Levi announced, trying to mask his heavy panting.

 

                But Eren didn’t try to hide that he had been sprinting in a mad frenzy. “I- _huff, huff_ -I checked alleyways and backstreets,” he gasped. “May- _huff_ -maybe Mikasa found him,” he offered up the second option. He didn’t have to attempt being nonchalant; he sounded as if it were only an idea considering how desperately he was gasping for air.

 

                “What makes you say that?” Levi asked, expression unchanging.

 

                “I…” Eren’s eyebrows scrunched together. It was a strange combination between a last scrap of hope and just a strong feeling; a _knowing_ that his family had found one another. “I just know…?” Levi raised his eyebrows. But he didn’t question it.

 

                “If you say so,” he replied tersely. “Come on, we’ll check the outer gates of town again.”

 

                “Wouldn’t we cover more ground if we split up?” Eren pointed out. He honestly wasn’t trying to evade his Captain. He just wanted to—no, he _needed_ to find his best friend. The faster the better.

 

                Levi let out a groan of frustration. “Are you disobeying an order?”

 

                “No Sir!” Eren cried instantly, snapping to attention. “I was simply suggesting-”

 

                “I know. I’m fucking with you.” The brunette instantly released a relieved sigh.

 

                “You um, you sure seem to be in a jokin’ mood lately,” Eren tried to fight off the awkward silence as he trotted after Levi.

 

                “And you sure seem concerned about getting in trouble lately, Jaeger.” He looked his subordinate in the eye. “Is there something you’d like to fess up?” They both stopped walking.

 

                There was no way he was going to tell the truth; not about the Commander. _What can I admit that’s not a lie?!_ Eren thought frantically. “Armin and I have been sneaking Mikasa into the boy’s barracks!” he suddenly blurted. Again, Levi’s face remained unchanged.

 

                “That’s no fucking secret, Jaeger,” he droned.

 

                “Well what else do you want me to tell you?!” Eren suddenly exploded.

 

                “How about you start with the truth.” He crossed his arms. “For example; why the _fuck_ did you feel the need to do _this?_ ” Levi motioned to the brown stain standing out starkly against the crisp white shirt of his uniform.

 

                _How pissed_ is _he?_ Eren found himself wondering. He didn’t doubt for a second that in any normal scenario, no matter _who_ did it to him, Levi would already be hanging the culprit’s head on the wall. In this case…Eren’s fingers drifted across his throat anxiously.

 

                Yet…

 

                The lance corporal made no move to slice into his neck like the Titan he was. _He knows…_ Eren realized in horror. About Armin and Commander Erwin? No. That something was terribly, horribly wrong? _Hell yes_. Levi’s self-control was the only evidence he needed. The man was sparing him because…Again, Eren’s face contorted with confusion. Why _would_ his captain spare him? Why would _Levi Ackerman_ show him _any_ mercy?

 

                _Is he…_ worried _about us?_

 

                Eren couldn’t withhold a snort. That was ridiculous. Captain Levi was Erwin’s loyal guard dog; no, more like his bitch. What was he called? The Commander’s Sword or some shit? “More like his sheath,” Eren muttered under his breath.

 

                “What did you say?”

 

                _Oh, I was just thinking about how I used to be your biggest fan; that is, until I realized you don’t question a damn thing about what that pedophile we call ‘Commander’ tells you to do_. “Nothing!” Eren cried instantly instead.

 

                He chased after Levi again. Like Mikasa said, this man was a ‘midget’, but his strides were long and fast with purpose. Another question broke the icy silence. “How did _you_ get separated from Arlert? You never told me.” Levi asked as sharp black eyes never stopped scanning the crowd.

 

                _Hey, I don’t have to lie!_ “There was a pickpocket that took Armin’s money, so Mikasa and I went to beat the shit out of him and kinda…left Armin there…” _I should’ve lied_.

 

                “Why am I not surprised?” Levi replied dryly. “…You never told me how you slipped past Ackerman.”

 

                _The truth isn’t that bad_ this _time!_ “I left her to take care of that criminal while I came back to look for Armin.”

 

                Levi abruptly turned right. “You three are predictable as fuck,” he scoffed.

 

                “Then how haven’t you found Armin yet?!”

 

                His captain’s eyes narrowed. “You’re getting _damn_ comfortable with talking back to your superiors,” he growled. “You’re not acting…” his eyebrows raised, “ _none_ of you are acting like usual. Still possessive as fuck, in fact, even more so; but definitely not _normal_.”

 

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren snapped.

 

                “You never seem to shut up while Arlert seems to have forgotten how to talk. Ackerman has managed to become even more protective, which I don’t know how she fucking managed.”

 

                “It’s just the last mission. It’s really weighing down on us,” Eren mumbled.

 

                “Jaeger, our last mission was weeks ago. My entire squad is more mentally capable than that, even _you_.” _Compliments?! He’s goin’ to try_ anything _/to find out what’s goin’ on, isn’t he?_

 

                Eren looked around frantically. _Come on Armin, Mikasa, now would be a_ great _time to show up!_ But he immediately took the thought back. He swallowed his pride and prayed to the god he didn’t believe in to make sure his family had already made it back safely. “Maybe we aren’t all used to death like you,” he found himself murmuring.

 

                “I’m not the one who’s been devoured,” Levi retorted coldly. “I know you’ll do anything to protect _them_ , and I’m sure you can lie almost as well as Arlert. So I know you won’t say a damn word even if I beat the shit out of you.” The light in Levi’s eyes changed to something Eren couldn’t begin to describe, and his breath caught in his throat as his captain continued, “So I would _appreciate_ if you would share before I have to bring in Erwin.”

 

                “No!” Eren blurted. _Fuck_.

 

                “Well now I know where to start. Explain we can’t expand this chat to the Commander. Now.”

 

…

 

               

 

                “Wait, please, Mikasa, stop,” Armin begged between sharp gasps. Eyes glowing with concern, Mikasa slowed, still clutching his hand firmly. His other immediately went to the small of his back as he tried not to grimace. It hurt. It _always_ hurt, and now he could be putting the girl who was practically his own sister at risk. _Mikasa could be caught because of me_ , Armin thought, dread creeping from his fingers up his spine.

 

                “M…Mikasa, I’m so sorry,” he rasped, palms falling against his thighs as he leaned over, chest still heaving. _So damn pathetic_.

 

                “Don’t apologize,” came the quiet reply. He squeaked as Mikasa added, “Armin, your zipper is down.” With a startled gasp, Armin’s fingers flew to his pants, closing them back up in frenzy. He gritted his teeth, collecting every scrap of courage he had left. He _wouldn’t_ cry in front of Mikasa. Not again. _Think of anything else_ , Armin thought half-heartedly. _Do you think Eren is alright?_

 

                _Okay, something else. Think of_ something _else_.

 

                “Hey soldier girls!” a man called from doorway of a bar. He was surrounded by his buddies who were all grinning stupidly. “Need more training? I’ve got a Titan right here!” he crowed, grabbing his crotch. As his friends howled with laughter, Mikasa stared straight ahead, her face a blank slate as she quickened her pace. But Armin averted his gaze, staring at the dirt as he felt them undressing him with their eyes. He couldn’t remember if they were the ones from before; if they were, they were too blinded by drunken haze to notice.

 

                He froze as a hand took hold of Mikasa’s sleeve. “Hey bitch,” the catcaller snarled, “I was talking to you and blondie over here. Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore people, _cunt-eyes_?”

 

                Mikasa’s brows narrowed, lids lowered as Armin gasped. “Is something going on here?” a low voice called.

 

                “Who the hell are you?!” the man snarled, and Mikasa’s glower didn’t change as her eyes met Erwin’s, yanking her arm back pointedly. “Back off old man, can’t you see this is between me and these—” Erwin’s hand wrapped around the handle of one of his blades, causing the man to step back.

 

                “I think you should show some respect for these young soldiers here. They’re risking their lives every day for sorry asses like you,” Erwin growled.

 

                “Look, this has nothing to do with you. If they really _are_ soldiers, then these girls are perfectly legal. You going to arrest a guy for trying to have a little fun?” as if to prove his point, the man took hold of Armin’s wrist with a sickening grin.

 

                “Hey, let go of me!” Armin squealed.

 

                “Let him go!” Mikasa snarled. She began to draw her sword, but Erwin stretched an arm across her chest, holding her back.

 

                “I suggest you unhand that young man,” Erwin hissed, unsheathing his own blade.

 

                “Man?!” the catcaller cried in utter disbelief. “No, you’re just a selfish bastard,” he growled. But his fingers unwilling uncurled, and Armin stumbled away, clinging to his wrist fearfully. The man’s lips peeled back into an ugly sneer. “Your boss won’t always be here to protect you, kid,” he growled.

 

                _He doesn’t_.

 

                “Move,” Erwin ordered coldly, and the man shuffled away sourly. Tucking his sword back into its slot, he laughed, “This evening has been quite eventful, hasn’t it?” Mikasa continued glowering at him while Armin never stopped rubbing his wrist. Erwin’s smile slowly died. “What’s wrong, you two? Don’t worry, I’ll have those men arrested the instant they speak to you again.” Mikasa took Armin’s hand in hers, and Erwin raised his eyebrows. “ _Ooooh_ , so it’s that. You’re really letting that _still_ get to you? Maybe I should—”

 

                “Armin!”

 

                “Eren!” Armin cried at the sight of his salvation. His friend had Levi in tow.

 

                Both commanding officers raised their eyebrows at the sight of the trio’s embrace. Relieved gasps of, “You’re okay,” left Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s lips repeatedly. While out of each other’s sight, they had no idea which of them Erwin might have managed to get ahold of.

 

                “We get it, one big happy family again. Your little reunion over?” Levi asked, arms crossed.

 

                Eren bit back a _Fuck you_. “It’s not often we get separated,” Mikasa explained. Her flat tone made every phrase from his lips nearly indistinguishable between truth and fiction. All three of them were becoming dangerously good liars.

 

                “Well I can’t explain how glad I am that this misadventure ended this way,” Erwin replied with a small, relieved smile.

 

                “Where’d you find him, anyway?” Levi tacked on the question rather carelessly.

 

                “Cadets Armin and Mikasa were being harassed by some local drunks. I was able to _convince_ them to leave.”

 

                Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Pretty convenient timing,” he murmured.

 

                Erwin countered, “Is there a problem with me protecting my troops?” _My troops_. The way he said it; it wasn’t just an officer speaking about his soldiers. It was _possessive_ , as a greedy child speaks of their toys. _Mine_.

 

                “Of course not.” Levi couldn’t have been any more ridiculously sarcastic. “Especially when I had to drag around Jaeger, looking for Arlert’s sorry ass when he had been with you all along.” Eren and Mikasa both took one of Armin’s hands as the little blonde shifted uncomfortably.

 

                Erwin only laughed. “I wish he was!”

 

                “Well I’m getting damn tired of you taking-” Armin’s grip stopped Eren from charging forward; the tight squeeze a warning to keep his mouth shut.

 

                But Eren’s words were all too blunt. “No, let him speak,” Levi insisted. Under Erwin’s powerful gaze, the brunette’s jaw remained firmly clamped tight. “What were you going to say, Jaeger? That you’re ‘tired of him taking Armin’?” Eren’s teeth ground against each other audibly. He turned to Erwin. “You are spending a hell of a lot of time with this brat,” Levi muttered, nodding at Armin.

 

                “Only because I’ve never possessed such a promising strategist.” There it was again. _Possessed. I possessed_.

 

                “Even if that’s how you really feel, I’ve noticed him missing from an abnormally large number of exercises. Your ‘promising strategist’ won’t last a second on our next mission if you won’t let him train,” Levi snapped. “Why?”

 

                Eren and Mikasa glanced at Armin. Both men were talking as if he wasn’t even there. Armin’s eyes were shut tight, brows nearly colliding as his lips formed a thin line. “I would never allow that to happen. Trust me, Armin has been getting plenty of exercise.”

 

                Erwin and Levi both stared as a growl escaped the deepest confines of Eren’s chest. “That’s a promise, Eren,” Erwin added. Levi nodded along, never realizing how the older blonde was blatantly taunting all three cadets. “Which brings me our next discussion which I was hoping to have sooner.”

 

                “Which is?” Eren replied impatiently.

 

                “Simply that I also plan on keeping Armin back this evening,” Erwin explained pleasantly.

 

                As he wrapped an arm around Armin’s shoulders, Levi took a menacing step forward before Eren got the chance. “I wasn’t finished,” he hissed.

 

                “We can continue this later, Levi,” Erwin dismissed with a wave of his hand, but as he strode forward, Levi followed, continuing his interrogation.

 

                “You obviously enjoy talking to this brat,” the lance corporal persisted as Armin tried not to tremble in Erwin’s grasp. “But always so late? Come on Erwin, that kind of shit spreads rumors.”

 

                “Levi, you know if I had any care for rumors I would have crumbled years ago,” Erwin replied without so much as blinking. “Anything people say is well worth the exchanges between Armin and I.”

 

                “Bullshit!” Eren snarled.

 

                “You should be happy for your best friend, Eren,” Erwin scolded lightly. “He always lives up to my expectations.”

 

                “I still don’t think y-” Levi started.

 

                The bell tower above them began to toll, rich peels echoing into the darkness, telling all that it was four, five, six—seven at night. “That late already?” Erwin asked sweetly, “Levi, I want you to go out and round up the rest of your squad. I want them in bed, as we will be rising early to begin training tomorrow—if you can handle that?”

 

                “Don’t mock me,” Levi spat, hands balling into fists as he glowered at the man nearly a foot taller than him. “I can find a couple damn teenagers.”

 

                Eren and Erwin both snorted in unison. Mikasa hid the cross between a smirk and a grimace behind her scarf, and Armin continued to scrape the ground with his boot. “It’s seven o’clock now, so I’ll give you by lights-out to have them all back in their barracks.” Erwin glanced at Eren. “Oh, and Eren, what time is that again?”

 

                “Eleven-thirty,” the brunette snickered, and even Armin managed to crack a weak smile.

 

                “Fuck all of you,” Levi snapped, and pivoted on his heel. “Jaeger, Ackerman, you’re with me!” he added without looking back.

 

                All grins instantly died. “Captain, I’d like to stay with-”

 

                “You can sleep with your boyfriend later, Jaeger. Let’s go.” Eren stared at Armin numbly, but Mikasa couldn’t meet the boy’s gaze. “What, do I need to use training terms for you two? _Move out_.”

 

                Eren choked out another, “I’m so sorry,” and chased after Levi. Mikasa followed loyally without a sound.

 

                “I…” Armin’s attempt at calling after them was barely a whisper.

 

                “Finally!” Erwin laughed, grip on Armin’s shoulder tightening. “I thought they would _never leave_.” He was nearly dragging the little blonde as they started toward an inn. “I’m sure you had quite a bit of fun with your friends today. Tonight is my turn.”


	5. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin demonstrates acting skills that such a high ranking military officer shouldn't possess; and he makes sure to exploit it for all it's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter, and here's the very graphic trigger. Please read with caution if you have strong reactions to written rapes.

                A cute little bell jingled as the inn door opened.

 

                Erwin strolled up to the reception desk, taking Armin along with him, and leaned an arm on top, flashing his most charming smile. The woman was immediately blushing, and Armin wanted to hurt her with whatever amount of force it would take for her to realize she was about to be played like an upright bass.

 

                “I’d like your conference room, please. Only for about an hour or so. There are important issues at hand that must be discussed immediately.” The false urgency in Erwin’s voice was startlingly real.

 

                “With such a young officer?” the woman asked, curiosity overtaking her before she could realize just who she was questioning.

 

                Erwin only let out a billowing laugh. He slapped Armin on the back, sending the boy reeling into the counter as he crowed, “You’re looking at the most brilliant man the Survey Corps has ever seen!” _Man, huh? Brilliant. Really?_ “I’ve never met a cadet with this much potential!” Armin could hardly get any air past his heart in his throat.

 

                Shadis’ voice rang in his ears. _What kind of bullshit did he tell you? That you have '_ potential’ _? I can’t believe you bought that crap._

 

                Neither adult seemed to notice his eyes filling with tears. “He also made quite the impression with General Shadis.” _Impression? You mean when he raped me?_ “Yes, he’s going to be the next commander someday!” Erwin continued to brag shamelessly.

 

                Armin glanced up to find the woman giving him a bright smile. “Really now? Then you’ll be in charge when my son joins the military.” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke of her baby. She really couldn’t tell what was going on here. Was it even possible to see and yet be so _blind?_

 

                As she handed Erwin the conference room key, she looked straight at Armin, laughing, “Make sure he stays out of trouble, _Commander_.”

 

                Erwin wrapped his arm around the smaller blonde’s shoulders, dragging the boy toward the stairs despite how his boots scraped against the floorboards. “Excuse me, I just realized I have to use the restroom!” Armin wanted to blurt, but the only sound that came out was a faltering, “Uh, I-uh-I-” He knew what was coming, and depending on how rough the Commander planned to be, Armin wasn’t sure how the man expected him to be able to climb back down the stairs.

 

                Armin felt the familiar shove of being forced into a room he would never be able to escape; heard the familiar slam of the door that could only be unlocked by the key he would never be able to reach.

 

                “Pants. Off,” Erwin ordered bluntly.

 

                “N-no,” Armin whimpered softly. “You…you always hurt me,” he countered weakly.

 

                “That’s because you always fight back,” Erwin dismissed easily. “Come on Arlert, I know you want it,” he purred, slinking toward the terrified boy. Breathing rapidly, Armin flinched as he felt the wall hug his back. He was cornered. “This is such a tired game.”

 

                “I don’t even want to play!” Armin cried. There was no way he was going to be able to make it passed the commander. And even if he managed the impossible task, all Armin would be able to do was pull a locked door handle. _What do I-?!_ Armin glanced down. The room was directly above the little lobby.

 

                With a terrified glance from Erwin back to the floor, Armin began jumping up and down, pounding his heavy heels against the creaking floorboards. “Help me!” he shrieked. “Help me, help me, HELP-”

 

                His time ran out.

               

                Erwin’s hands were around his throat in an instant. “Every time I fuck you, you’re more than satisfying. I don’t know why you try to fake fighting back.” _I don’t! I mean it, I hate this! I hate you!_ Armin wanted to wail, but there was _another_ familiar sensation: the inability to breathe.

 

                “Let go! Let go!” Armin mouthed, but only a tiny breath slipped through Erwin’s grasp. His web of belts fell to the floor, unbuckled by skillful hands, and he couldn’t help but thrash as the man managed to bunch Armin’s pants and underwear around his ankles.

 

                “You always try to run away,” Erwin purred, taking hold of Armin’s hips in a crushing grasp. “And yet you always come back to me. I think you deserve a reward.”

 

                His hands slid between Armin’s legs.

 

                “DON’T TOUCH ME TH-” Armin started to shriek, but Erwin had a hand over his mouth in an instant.

 

                Erwin’s palm was shockingly warm, taking Armin’s limp dick in a firm grasp. “I’m going to make you cum so hard you forget how to scream,” the older blonde hummed in his ear, running his thumb over the boy’s slit at the tip. Armin let loose muffled sobs as he thrashed desperately. “I told you, it’s painful because you fight,” Erwin continued to purr, squeezing tightly.

 

                Armin squealed, tears racing down his cheeks. _Don’t! I told you, it hurts!_ Erwin’s grip made the boy try to coil forward, forgetting how to struggle in the face of pain.

 

                The Commander smiled as Armin stopped squirming. “There, I’m glad we understand each other.” His fist loosened and Armin’s chest heaved as he tried to rein his fear under control. But it was hopeless. He couldn’t contain another stifled cry as Erwin began stroking him slowly.

 

                _WHAT ARE YOU-?!_ Of course he had touched himself, but it wasn’t anything—nothing like this! Armin could barely finish a complete thought as confusion overtook his senses. Men weren’t supposed to do this to boys. Officers weren’t supposed to do this to their subordinates. Armin immediately began bucking his hips in a pathetic attempt to pull out of the older blonde’s grasp. But each motion forward ran Erwin’s fingers even faster over his shaft, while each thrust back jammed his waist into a hard lump he prayed was a gun in the man’s pocket.

 

                “I didn’t expect you to be so eager,” Erwin sneered, well aware Armin was trying to fight back. The smaller blonde’s screams sunk to whimpers as he twisted his shoulders fiercely. Instead, gibberish began floating through Erwin’s hand as he worked Armin’s lifeless cock with the other. “Oh,” he asked, “do you have something to say?”

 

                The first new sound from the boy’s lips was a startled gasp as his face was released. Everything from his breath to his spit was stuck in his throat as he felt his dick twitch. _Wait_ , Armin thought fearfully. _Wait…wait, wait, wait, wait I don’t want this!_ “St-st-st-st-” the little blonde tried to beg over and over, but he couldn’t choke out a word.

               

                “You can’t even tell me to stop, you little whore,” Erwin laughed, his nauseatingly tender strokes leisurely gaining speed. “And here I was starting to think you actually didn’t want it.”

 

                I don-I-I don-” Armin sputtered pathetically. His delicate body disagreed. _It hurts, it hurts-it hurts-it hurts_ , Armin lied to himself over and over frantically. But another tactful caress sent blood rushing to crotch all too willingly.

 

                “I knew your innocence was an act,” the commander continued as tears appeared at the corners of Armin’s appalled eyes. “You cry and scream and then get hard with a flick of my wrist. _Pathetic_.” _You-you’re making me-I don’t—_ The smaller blonde struggled pitifully to force Erwin’s hand away with his knee, but the man’s large hand only left Armin’s semi-hard member to message his testes.

 

                Armin’s head flailed as he chomped down on his tongue. Anything to keep from releasing whatever noise was bubbling in his throat; even at the price of blood, which began to trickle down his chin. His lids were crushed tight as he bared his teeth, eyebrows colliding through the desperate control of primal urges.

 

                Blue eyes glittering with amusement, Erwin stomped down on the boy’s foot.

 

                “A-!” Armin started to scream, but his cry of agony morphed into a small moan. Armin’s cheeks prickled as horror began burning his entire face red.

 

“Come on slut, let me here you say how much you like it,” Erwin cooed.

 

“Nnnn-nnnn— _ngh_.” His desperate plea turned into an even louder groan. Despite the actual lack of muscles in his dick, Armin still felt like they were contracting tighter and tighter as he grew harder and harder.

 

                The commander ignored it all. Erwin wrenched the boy’s arm back, his other hand tightening around Armin’s scrotum. “I _said_ , tell me you like it.”

 

                Armin could barely comprehend the threat of a broken limb over the pain shooting through his groin. “I like it! I like it!” Armin cried frantically, tears of agony streaming down his face.

 

                “I’m sorry, what was that?” Erwin purred.

 

                “ _I like it_ ,” the little blonde sobbed, chin colliding with his chest as the man again slackened his grip. “Please just stop!”

 

                “Well, that sounds like you don’t like it all,” Erwin laughed. He quickened his pace as he demanded again, “You know what to say, now let me hear it.”

 

                “I _told_ you I like ih-ih-” his voice got tangled with the air caught in his vocal chords. Erwin hummed with pleasure. “NO!” Armin finally managed to scream as he felt his balls constricting.

 

                “Just cum for me, little whore,” Erwin crooned.

 

                “Ah- _AH!_ ” Armin cried, tears racing down his bruised cheeks as he came. His toes curled as his entire body spasmed, overtaken by wave after wave of sickening pleasure. His stomach convulsed and his shoulders shuddered as his back arched. Every part of him was trembling with forced endorphins.

 

                Armin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped against the older blonde. For several moments, Armin’s heavy panting was the only sound in the room.

 

                “Well, now that you’re taken care of…” Erwin threw Armin down onto the table, forcing the struggling boy onto his back. “Get off-get off!” Armin screamed.

 

                “Don’t worry, I will,” Erwin snickered, and Armin’s eyes bulged with the realization of his words.

 

                “N-n-no, wait I-” Armin sputtered frantically as the man rolled him onto his side. Erwin took hold of Armin’s right ankle and hoisted it over his shoulder, spreading the little blonde’s legs wide.

 

                The boy’s left arm was quickly going numb as it was crushed underneath his body. He could only claw with one thin arm. Eyes squeezed shut burst back open as Armin felt the older blonde begin to guide his cock with his other hand to the boy’s deflowered ass hole. “Shhh, those people out there; you wouldn’t want someone hearing us, would you?” the older blonde purred in his ear. Armin could only whimper. Erwin leaned in so close Armin could smell the last meal on the commander’s breath. “But I want you to tell Eren _everything_. I want him to know every single thing about how I fucked you. Then we’ll see if he still wants to play hero.”

 

                His voice shot upwards as he felt Erwin’s raging member press against him. “Please, don’t! Please, I’m begging you! I told you no!” Armin sobbed, and he broke out crying as he felt the pressure disappear.

 

                Armin once wondered whether knowing what the future held would make coping with life any easier. The truth couldn’t have proven him more wrong.

 

                “I’m going to fuck you raw. Maybe your pet Titan will learn to stay out of matters that don’t concern him. His sister ruined quite the good time earlier. I wonder what she’ll think when I throw you at their feet.”

 

                “I—”

 

                “ _Umph!_ ” the commander’s groan was nearly drowned out by Armin’s screech. Every time, _every time_ it hurt. Every time, _every time_ Armin was sure it was going to kill him. Erwin didn’t even manage to ram all the way in, stopped halfway through the boy’s tortured rectum. His momentary mercy to allow Armin to heal since his last assault had let the little blonde become just as tight as before.

 

                “I’ve had worse problems,” Erwin grunted, voice driven husky by pleasure. He pulled out slightly, and then gripping the thigh of Armin’s leg that was slung over his shoulder, he rammed forward with even more savage desire.

 

                Armin began slamming his head into the table. _Make it stop-make it stop-make it stop!_ “Don’t hurt yourself,” Erwin cooed, ensnaring his fingers in Armin’s hair. He jerked the boy’s head back, almost touching the expanse between his shoulder blades. Armin couldn’t tell whether the first thing that would happen was his neck snapping or simply bleeding to death, even though he knew clearly the latter was impossible. But either form of murder was welcome.

 

                Armin reached out desperately, scraping at the tabletop for some sort of handhold on the smooth surface. “Stop- _ugh_ -please, please,” Armin whispered pathetically between sharp gasps of pain. He twisted like a contortionist and raked his fingernails against Erwin’s back desperately, drawing blood. But Erwin only groaned. Did he _like_ it?!

 

                The smaller blonde let out another cry as he felt a fingernail tear loose across Erwin’s flesh, and the man took the opportunity to plunge his tongue down Armin’s throat. The wet muscle flicked against Armin’s uvula, and as he gave another voracious thrust, Armin’s stomach spasmed.

 

                The raging fire in his gut; every nerve on his spine going up in flames; and the absolute inferno raging in Armin’s agonized eyes all pushed him over the edge. Grinning sinfully, Erwin retracted so that Armin could cough up whatever remained in his stomach. “So much practice, and _still_ so sensitive,” Erwin sighed with mock shame, shaking his head in disappointment. “At least your flawless ass never— _hng_ —disappoints.”

 

                “Don’t…” Armin rasped. The pathetic plea was pointless and they both knew it.

 

                Erwin’s bulging cock, raging with lust, finally sunk in one last time. Armin let out a small cry as the man released inside of him eagerly, and completely stopped whatever could have been called a struggle he had been putting up throughout the attack.

 

                Blood; bile; vomit; sweat; tears; saliva; mucus; semen. Seemingly every bodily fluid dripped from Armin’s pale flesh.

 

                “Look at the mess you made,” Erwin sighed, kicking the back of Armin’s knees. The smaller blonde’s legs collapsed and he dropped to all fours. “It would be so rude to leave it after this room was so graciously lent to us.”

 

                Armin nodded numbly. The more time he spent with the Commander, the less and less often he was having to ask what the man meant.

 

                He knew.

 

                “So get started. Take care of this mess with that sweet tongue.” Still on his hands and knees, Armin stared at the vile mixture of his rapist’s cum and his own blood, pooling on the smooth floorboards. _Will I get splinters?_ Armin wondered vaguely, continuing to blink sluggishly.

 

                “I know you heard me, Arlert,” Erwin snapped, and Armin’s chest was pushed flat against the floor by a heavy leather boot. The little blonde’s cheek was shoved into the disgusting puddle. He tilted his head up weakly, and gave his first, experimental lick. “That’s it, _good boy_ ,” Erwin purred, stroking himself openly and unhurriedly.

 

                The metallic taste that almost reminded Armin of the shower water back at HQ, combined with that awful salty taste made a potent combination that his taste buds fought against valiantly. He couldn’t tell if he was more disgusted or relieved that the size of the puddle was starting to recede. A third taste joined in; a strange blend of dirt and a reminder of pine that he realized was the wooden floorboards. “ _Such_ a good little Scout,” Erwin continued to purr, and Armin closed his eyes as he lapped at the results of his pain.

 

                Armin could feel the blue gaze burning into the back of his head, but before he got the chance to glance up, he was yanked to his feet by his hair. “Commander, please…no more…” Armin whimpered.

 

                “Don’t worry, Armin,” Erwin replied smoothly. “Just remember: Eren will hear _every_ word, or else he’ll be the one having fun.”

 

                Fun. Why should he even fight back? That’s what they were here for.

 

_Fun._


End file.
